Aoi Hana no Ken
by Pure-chan
Summary: Another girl tried to banish Ren to Hell. Who was she? Why did she do that? As the Hell Correspondence Co. try to find out, they might just find themselves with more than they can chew. Very minor Ren/OC. Set Post-Three Vessels


**I'm not sure whether I'll continue this or just leave it as a one-shot... There's a bit of Ren I./OC going on, but nothing too serious. This fic takes place after Hell Girl: Three Vessels. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hell Girl or any manga or anime. Shame though.**

A Blue Rose

"Eh?" Hone Onna exclaimed. "Another girl put Ren's name in the Hell Link?"

"It must be another of your fans, Hone Onna," Ren sighed loudly. "Seriously, that Serizawa girl was enough trouble."

"Actually, I don't think she is a fan of either of you," Wanyuudo declared. "She seemed more interested in Hell Link itself."

"Really?" Ren's posture tensed a bit. "Wait, then that means… She was going to use me as an experiment?" He looked absolutely shocked that anyone would do such a thing.

"Girls these days really don't like you, do they…" Hone Onna shook her head in exasperation. "So, who's the girl in question, Wanyuudo?"

* * *

Many students have already gathered in the classroom before the bell rung. Amongst her chatting peers, a girl sat next to the window in silence. She had long black hair tied in a braid and her front bangs mostly covered her two seemingly emotionless night blue eyes.

"Oi, Hanajima!" A female classmate with short brown hair called out meanly. "Tell me, have you ever been on a date before?"

Another girl with curled chestnut hair laughed cruelly. "Come on, Ayumi, it's a well-known fact that Hanajima is hardly the most likeable person. I mean, she even drove away her own family! Why would someone like her ever be considered as a possible date, or even friend?"

"So true," the third member of their little trio said haughtily, her hands on her hips. "There must be some very dark secrets that she's hiding. Something so terrible that people are instinctively aware of. A curse, perhaps?"

Nobody came to Hanajima's rescue, even though most of the students were whispering and listening in on the one-sided conversation. Even Hanajima didn't defend herself as the trio continued to humiliate her and shame her as they always did. However, around five minutes before class was supposed to begin, they left her alone again and by the time the homeroom teacher arrived, it was as though nothing happened.

The homeroom teacher was a kind, but very naïve man by the name of Sakamoto Takeshi. He has been teaching for several years, yet he never paid too much attention to his students' behaviour. For him, Ayumi's trio acted the way they did because it was normal for teenage girls to act that way. Same for Hanajima's silence and lack of social interaction. He never looked beyond the façade of his students, and that gave the trio a big advantage over Hanajima. Of course, the fact that he was a close relative to the Headmaster didn't hurt at all.

As long as the students had at least decent grades and did their homework, it didn't matter how badly they acted to their peers or out of class. As long as they kept the façade in place, they were safe from any type of punishment. After all, if the homeroom teacher didn't complain and the students kept the masks when the other teachers were around, why would they ever be caught?

The bell rang again, signaling that lunch period had begun. Discreetly, Hanajima took her schoolbag and exited the classroom before anyone could notice her. She quietly went through the hallways and out of the school under the gaze of two very curious spirits.

Ren and Anna (usually known as Hone Onna) watched the girl scurry through the trees and out of sight. Ever since they found out the identity of the girl who had "wanted" to send Ren to Hell, they've been on the lookout for any type of information concerning her.

"Ah, Hanajima-kun, huh?" Sakamoto repeated that morning. They were in the teachers' office, preparing for their classes. "Well, she's the quiet type. I don't think that I ever heard her say anything since I met her two years ago. She' very intelligent though, and the top student of the class. She doesn't seem to have any friends, but I've seen her interact with Sugiyama-kun, Nishimura-kun and Kikuchi-kun."

Ren smiled. "Yes, I noticed that she usually works alone, even when the projects are supposed to be assigned to teams of two or three."

"Well, Hanajima-kun doesn't seem to mind doing all the work, and she does it much better than all of the other teams too!" Honda, the History teacher, commented as she passed by. "But since she never speaks during presentations, her grades would suffer a bit."

"But how about Hanajima-san's family?" Anna asked.

"Oh, that," some teachers exchanged looks.

"You see," Honda leaned in, "Hanajima-kun is an orphan. She has a part-time job from what I heard, and a distant relative is is giving her financial help. We don't really know anything beyond what is written on the official documents, and even there, the information is a bit sketchy."

"Mah, mah," Sakamoto waved of her fears. "Hanajima-kun is a strong girl. I'm sure that she doesn't need any help at all! Even if the details are sketchy, I'm sure that it's normal!"

"But since she doesn't have any friends, I guess that she eats lunch on the roof then?" Ren asked off-handedly.

"Well, actually… Hanajima-kun is said to disappear during lunch period every day," Sakamoto scratched his head. "But Hanajima-kun is Hanajima-kun, so there's no use trying to understand her."

"No use indeed," Ren smirked a bit sadly as his target disappeared through the trees. Around the school, there are not only Sakura trees in the alleyway, but also a barrage of trees shielding the school from the outside world. Due to their eerie appearance, students, and even teachers, rarely approached those trees. It was the perfect place for someone such as Hanajima to get some peace.

"That Sakamoto is really a fool," Ren declared as he leaned on the trunk of a maple tree. "I think that the girls who "interact" with Hanajima are bullying her."

"Poor girl. No family, no friends," Hone Onna looked in the direction where the girl disappeared. "But why choose you then?"

"What do you mean?" Ren asked, blinking.

"Well, why did she choose you and not a bully? Even if she were interested in Hell Link, wouldn't it make more sense for her to sacrifice her bullies instead of a teacher she barely knows?" Hone Onna asked.

"Good point…" Ren looked back at the path his student took.

Further inside the forest, Hanajima stopped walking and sat on a boulder. The trees in the area she was in were more sparse, so she could breathe a bit easier. She then took out her bento from her bag and opened the box.

"Ittadakimasu," her soft voice barely echoed though the trees.

After finishing her lunch quietly and at a fast pace, she put the box back in her bag and took out a used booklet. The cover was made out of black leather, and one could see scratches and spots that are dirty. Inside, on the first page, was written "May the Moon hear our prayers". The rest of the booklet was filled with poems, lyrics and some drawings. Flipping through the pages, Hanajima's lips curved into a small rare smile.

"Now, which one will it be today?" She asked herself as she went through the booklet's content. "Eien no Miyu, huh?"

She closed her eyes as she began to hum softly. Every day, she would either read a poem or sing a song from her booklet to commit them to memory. It was a daily ritual for her that she held onto tightly.

**_tobira wo akete soko wa eien  
tooku no yobigoe dare no koe?  
kami wo nazeru no anata wa dare?_**

**_fue ga kataru wa negai no kuni  
toori-sugite yuku jikan to omoi  
tomodachi nanka iranai no (uso da yo)  
jibun datte iranai no (honto da yo)_**

suna no ashiato kuzurete'ku

******_yoru wa fushigi, honto wo kakushite  
utsuutsu wo miseru tsuki ni manekare  
yami ga hirogaru_**

yoru wa murasaki namida ga furu  
watashi no kawari ni sora ga naku no

Sighing as the song came to an end, as she knew that it meant it was time to return to class, Hanajima returned the booklet to the confines of her bag, hidden beneath her o-bento. She had to be careful if she didn't want anyone to see her coming out of the forest, even if she was allowed to go there.

"Welcome home, Hone Onna, Wanyuudo," Yamawaro greeted as the two spirits came in the hut. However, one was missing. "Eh? Where is Ichimokuren?"

"Ah, he went to spy on Hanajima," Hone Onna replied as she sat on the floor.

"You mean the person who tried to banish Ichimokuren?" Yamawaro asked.

"Why can't she banish the sword?" Kikuri whined. "Why? Why?"

"I'm not sure if she's ever going to banish someone," Hone Onna replied. "If anything, she would just ignore them. Makes you wonder what she was doing on Hell Link in the first place."

"Indeed," Wanyuudo agreed as he sat down. "She seems like a kind girl, though a bit quiet."

"That flower still hasn't wilted," Ai said from her seat in front of the computer. On the desk was a vase of flowers varying from lilies to roses. Only one blue rose was still intact whereas the other flowers were long dead. Ai slowly took the rose and smelled its scent. "The time will come eventually."

Days passed without the spirits making contact with her. They've had a few jobs in-between, but still remained stationed in the high school. Ren still continued to follow Hanjima and to spy on her when he could, and was somewhat appalled to her indifference to the world and herself. It was as though she had lost the will to live.

"Ah, you're Hanajima-chan from class 1-C, right?" Ren asked as he met her by "coincidence" on the train to Kyoto.

The girl, now dressed in a long blue skirt and a white shirt, nodded in response.

"You really _are_ quiet," Ren sighed. "By the way, why are you going to Kyoto?"

"I could say the same to you, Ishimoto-sensei," Hanajima replied. The sword spirit blinked a few times, trying to grasp the fact that the most silent student just spoke to him.

"I have nothing better to do, and since I haven't been to Kyoto for a while, I thought that I'd do some tourism before the exams come by again. They're always a pain to correct," Ren whined.

Hanajima nodded again and closed her eyes, as if trying to block her teacher's presence. Ren just looked at her weirdly. _So much for starting a conversation._

"I plan to buy a yukata for the upcoming festival." Hanajima's voice startled Ren as he got out of his reverie.

"Ah yes, do you have a date for the festival?" Ren asked, trying to keep her talking.

"No, I don't plan on celebrating with the masses," Hanajima replied. "Though one would think that you would have two dates or three."

"Hey!" Ren exclaimed. "I take offense to that." Hanajima just gave him a look that said "It's true and you know it". "So, have you been to Kyoto?"

Hanajima shook her head.

Ren pretended to be mildly irritated that his student was going to a big city like that alone. "Since I don't have anything better to do, I'll accompany you."

Hanajima just shrugged.

_So, back to Mute Hanajima, are we?_ Ren shook his head.

Not too far from them, Hone Onna and Wanyuudo were spying on the "couple".

"Is he trying to cause trouble for her?" Hone Onna asked.

"I think that he is just trying to approach her out of class since she most likely won't speak in school," Wanyuudo declared. "Even Ojou has become interested in her."

Student and teacher got off at the main Kyoto station admist the crowd. Ren, who had to do a couple of jobs in Kyoto in the past, managed to guide his student to a few touristic spots (shrines, castles mostly) before taking her to lunch. All that time, Hone Onna and Wanyuudo followed behind them.

"So, what will you take?" Ren asked as Hanajima browsed the menu. She then proceeded to point "Beef Ramen". "Alright. Excuse me, waiter, we'll have one beef ramen and one chicken teriyaki please."

"And what drinks would you like?" The waiter asked smiling.

Hanajima shook her head, indicating that she won't be having one. Ren then looked at the menu before making his decision. "I'll have a cup of green tea please."

"Very well," the waiter jotted the information down. "Please wait a moment for your meal."

The drink came only moments later, and the meals after another ten minutes. Savouring the smell of her ramen, Hanajima took her chopsticks and put her hands together. "Ittadakimasu."

Ren smiled. "Ittadakimasu."

The meal was completely silent, but Ren didn't waste any time studying Hanajima's expressions and mannerisms, trying to solve the puzzle that was his student. What he saw only reinforced what he already knew.

Hanajima was an elegant and dignified girl who did not bow down to just anyone. She was graceful and understanding, but also quiet and discreet. Her independence was obvious by the way she held herself, and Ren suspected that she may also have trained in martial arts. She was the one who would make little gestures so that others can be happy, or happier. Her smiles however, were rare and a real treat. For humans, she must be like a goddess of sorts.

They left the restaurant as soon as they settled on who would pay what. Hanajima was particularly insistent on paying her own meal, but Ren, as a teacher, would have none of it, especially since she came to buy a yukata in the first place. Finally, they managed to agree on her paying a bit less than half of the bill.

"You really are a stubborn girl, Hanajima-chan," Ren said as they headed towards a shop.

His student suppressed a soft giggle at his expression, making him smile. They entered the shop and were soon overwhelmed by cloths, yukatas, and even kimonos.

The salesperson was very helpful, though she believed that they were a couple since Ren's clothing made him look around seventeen. The next few hours were spent trying to find a yukata that Hanajima liked and that wasn't too costly. They managed to get a dark blue yukata with light blue roses.

On the way back to the station, Ren bought both of them ice cream bars. They then stopped in a park to finish eating.

"Thank you for today," Hanajima said as she sat on a swing. "It's been a long time… since I've ever enjoyed going out this much."

"Is it because those girls from your class are constantly bullying you?" Ren asked.

"So you do know about that…" Hanajima hung her head.

"It's not like you could hide it forever," Ren stated as he went to sit down next to Hanajima.

"I wouldn't call it "hiding" since there were many obvious hints," Hanajima began to swing. "I think that most of the teachers are too… preoccupied to notice. And for those who do… They just ignore it to go on with their daily lives."

"Is that how you view the staff at school?" Ren asked.

"What you really want to know… Isn't it why I put your name in the Hell Link instead of the name of one of them?" Hanajima asked.

Ren was truly taken aback at that statement. "…"

"It's not only you who wants to know, is it?" Hanajima continued. "Hell Girl… Sone-sensei, and Wanyuudo-san… Maybe even other people…"

She stopped swinging. "The reason is simple, sensei. I just want to know whether I was right, or wrong."

She then took her bag and began to walk away. "I know the way back to the station, so there's no need to accompany me."

"Be careful," Ren warned. He was quite shocked at the turn of events, and couldn't seem to function properly. Perhaps it was just the accumulation of every surprise she had in store for him, ranging from her voice and previously unknown sides of her personality, to the revelation he just had. Needless to say, when Hone Onna and Wanyuudo came up to him, there wasn't much he could say.

"She knew about Bones, Sword and Old Man?" Kikuri asked once the trio recounted the series of events to their companions.

"Well, she at least knows that we are connected to Ojou and the Hell Link, but how she found out and what she knows…" Ren stated. "We're not sure."

"She may have found out when Ojou told her that she cannot banish Ichimokuren to Hell," Wanyuudo suggested. "But her perception is incredible."

"Well, Ojou, what should we do about this?" Hone Onna asked Ai.

"The time is quickly approaching. Until then… we do nothing." Jigoku Shoujo replied evenly as she looked at the blue rose.

**So that's it! I'll update whenever inspiration hits again, I suppose. Since I really don't know where I want this fic to head (If it doesn't remain a one-shot), the story development will most likely be slower. Unlike most of my other stories which are usually supposed to have around or at least 50 chapters, this one will have few if it ever goes beyond being a one-shot.**

**The song Hanajima sang was Yachiyo Miyu from Vampire Princess Miyu. It's somewhat similar to Hell Girl, since it's a horror anime that concentrates on the supernatural. I suggest you all to watch it. I don't own the song, by the way.**

**If you have any suggestions, please either review or PM. **

**Please follow, favorite, review! Thanks!**


End file.
